An apparatus such as air-conditioner includes a controlled object to be controlled, and a terminal machine which inputs various kinds of directions into the controlled object, which are provided separately from each other. When a target interior temperature is input into the terminal machine, the terminal machine outputs a corresponding target value to the controlled object. The terminal machine includes a temperature detector to detect the atmosphere temperature. Generally, the terminal machine is equipped with a casing housing a substrate in which the temperature detector is disposed. The temperature detected by the temperature detector is not an external temperature out of the terminal machine but an internal temperature inside of the casing.
The casing receives various kinds of heating elements including a calculation part or a lighting part. The temperature detected by the temperature detector is different from the external temperature out of the casing. Since there is a difference between the internal temperature and the external temperature, if the temperature detected by the temperature detector is used as it is, the control accuracy of the controlled object is low. JP H07-113540A describes that a detection temperature detected by a temperature detector is corrected after a temperature change of a heating element is finished.